Ciel wears bikini
by Hellcat77
Summary: Lu orders Ciel to wear bikini. Add: That is a nice reputation and dignity you got there. It would be bad if something HAPPENED TO IT! *Takes a picture of Ciel wearing a bikini and post it on internet* Me: SHUT IT ADD! No OOCness. Thank god.
**Hi again! My second FanFiction! This one is about LuXCiel and seriously there aren't enough LuXCiel stories.**

 **Lu: Noblesse**

 **Ciel: Royal Guard**

 **Add: Mastermind**

 **Elesis: Blazing Heart**

 **Elsword: Rune Slayer**

 **Aisha: Void Princess**

 **Rena: Grand Archer**

 **Chung: Deadly Chaser**

 **Ara: Yama Raja**

 **Eve: Code: Empress**

* * *

(Ciel's POV)

Lu yawned on the couch. She looked cute. "How boring. Ciel when will the rest of the gang arrive?" Lu asked looking at me standing few feet in front of her. "In about... 2 hours" I said checking my pocket watch. **(Don't know what that watch is called)** "Is there anything else we can do?" She asked. The whole gang went to different missions including us. But we were the first one to finish ours. "No there are no other missions available"

Lu sighed. "But I am so booorrreeed" She whined. If she looked cute before now she is cuter. "Be patient Lu. Although it does take a long time" I said. "Hmm..." Lu started thinking what to do. After a few moments she had a evil grin while looking at me. This is gonna be bad. "Ciel" "Yes?" "Get dressed in a bikini". My face burned so hot. Hotter then fire El. "Y-yes" I stuttered out.

I went in Rena's room and tried to find her bikini without making a mess. I found it but the bra was too big. I then went into Ara's room. The El Gang will be so mad if they found out about this. Especially the girls. Ara's bra was big. Eve and Aisha had a single piece. I understand Eve but Aisha considering her age is childish and small. And single piece is childish. Even Lu doesn't wear it. Well who am I to judge?

That left only one option: Elesis. I shivered when I reached her bedroom door. She was one person I do not want to deal with. If she finds out I will die. Again. I went into her room and tried her bikini. It fit me... Enough.

After that I went back to the living room and couldn't find Lu. "Hmm... Where'd Lu go?" The suddenly. "Heyaah!" The bra I was wearing suddenly disappeared. My face burned hotter then before. "Hahahahahahaha! Oh my Lord! That is so hilarious!" Lu was lying down on the ground and laughing while holding Elesis's bra. I smiled. If she is happy then I am happy. Then... "We're her-..." The front door of the house opened and El gang came in.

"..." 10 seconds of silence later. The whole El gang started laughing. All except Elesis who was furious. "Dynamo! Khahahaha! Take a picture! Khehehe!" "Add, can you please transfer the picture to this. Hehehe" Eve who was so monotone was also laughing slightly. She handed Add a Nasod Hard Drive. Rena was leaning against Raven and was laughing like a maniac. Not like Add though. He is a real maniac. Raven was also laughing while leaning slightly on Rena

Chung was laughing so hard that he made an explosion that sent him back out the door. Ara was also laughing just as hard but she fell down on the floor. Elsword was also laughing as he put his hand on Aisha shoulder to support himself up while clenching his stomach. But he fell and so did Aisha with him because of his hand. A big fight will happen after this. Lu was laughing like she was before.

"Ciiieeell! Why are you wearing my bikini?!" Crap. I ran out the door in nothing but bikini panties out in the backyard. trying to get aways from Elesis

(Later that night)

I somehow managed to explain Elesis before she burnt my skin and here I was lying in bed next to Lu. We have a king sized bed which me and Lu shared. Lu insisted it that we sleep together like this because of our contract. "Hey Ciel?" I pretended to be asleep trying to get away from today's events.

"I know you are awake Ciel. I know you better then this" She said. I sighed. "I am sorry Ciel" She said. It was genuine unlike other times. "Yeah... I forgive you Lu" I sat up and pat her on the head. "Yay!" She then hugged me. I smiled. "Hey Lu?" "Yes? Ciel?" "Is it weird for a guard or a butler to say but..." I trailed off. "Ciel?" She sounded exited. I don't know why though.

"... Umm... I... L-love yo-you..." I said. Suddenly she kissed me. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I love you too Ciel" She yelled. Hopefully other didn't hear it. "W-wait. Ho-how'd you know?" I asked. "Rena told me." "Oh... Well... I don't know what I should feel right now. Angry or relieved"

(Normal POV)

Outside of the door Rena was trying to stop her maniacal laugh while other sweat dropped anime style.

* * *

 **I was thinking of making a ending where Ciel goes out the front door in public but this story didn't have enough reviews. And so I did not make that ending. Maybe because people like reading completed stories like I do. Anyways thanks for reading! See you in the next story!**


End file.
